Socks
by Shining Through
Summary: So what if Gaara got Sakura socks for her 18th birthday? 'This is better than the time Naruto got me ramen for my birthday...and then ate it.' 'NO IT'S NOT SHANNARO! KICK HIS ASS'


**Title: Socks**

**Summary: So what if Gaara gave Sakura socks for her 18th birthday? 'This is better than the time Naruto gave us ramen…and then ate it.' 'NO IT'S NOT! SHANNARO!'**

**Rated: T for suggestive themes and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"So Gaara," his older sister drawled, "what are you getting Sakura for her 18th birthday?"

For a year Gaara and Sakura had been dating. They fell in love two years ago when Sakura came to Suna to teach their medical corps about medical ninjutsus. Ever since then, Sakura moved to Suna and is currently living with him, Temari, and Kankuro. Her birthday was coming up in a day, and it would be her first birthday, and most important one, in Suna so he wanted to get her something special.

"I think I'm going to propose to her," Gaara said so quietly that Temari had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Propose?" Temari gaped. She knew that Gaara loved Sakura, but she had never imagined Gaara to be one who would actually settle down with someone.

"Yeah," Gaara shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't one who wanted to raise their own family, but he knew that he loved Sakura with all his might, and Sakura was someone who wanted to look after little red and pink headed kids.

"So how are you going to propose?" Temari asked.

"I really don't know," Gaara sighed, "I'll think it over tonight. I want it to be original, not just on my knee and pop the question."

"Makes sense. Well then, all I can do is wish you good luck," Temari sighed, patting her little ototo-san on the head.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his 'Ai' kanji on his forehead. He decided to leave his assistant Shoki the rest of his paperwork (along with a nice, big, fat bonus).

He walked back to his mansion, opening the door to see Kankuro making out with one of his new girlfriends. On the arm chair next to them, Sakura looked like she was about to hurl something at him.

"Kankuro," Sakura said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Yeah?" Kankuro muttered from his spot on top of the blond.

"Have I shown you my new jutsu?" Sakura asked innocently. Kankuro looked up from his spot on top of his prostitute.

He recognized that tone of voice. It meant blood would be shed.

"N…no," Kankuro stuttered.

"Well," Sakura said in the same sickly sweet tone, holding up a piece of paper. She controlled her chakara so he could see the pink whip, and she did a slicing motion with her index finger. The piece of paper immediately got cut diagonally.

"Now," she said in a deep voice, "what if I could cut something off? Such as a body part."

She let her eyes drop down to his pants. Kankuro paled as Gaara smirked. This was why he loved her.

"Yeah…Amaya, let's go to my room," Kankuro squeaked. He and the blond scurried up the stairs, throwing scared looks at Sakura over their shoulders. Almost teasingly, Sakura looked at them with innocent eyes and did a little cutting motion with her finger. Kankuro tripped over his own feet, as the blond known as Amaya grabbed his hand and started pulling up on his arm.

"Sakura," Gaara stated monotonously from the doorway. Sakura jumped, before moving over to hug him. Gaara pecked her on the lips as Sakura smiled. He usually didn't show this kind of affection.

He led her to the couch, where he sat on the end, and Sakura laid down, her back against the arm of the couch and her knees curled up by his legs.

Slowly, she pressed her feet closer to his legs… closer… closer… almost there… there! Her toes were curled up against his thighs, and Sakura sighed at the warmth.

As soon as her toes touched his thighs, Gaara jumped. He never jumped! Although, he never had ice frozen toes pressed against him.

"Sakura, get your feet off of me," Gaara said, his eye twitching.

"But Gaara-kun," Sakura almost purred. She knew that he could never deny her of anything when she added the 'kun' suffix, "my feet are cold." She pouted.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his forehead. He stiffened, and there was a sudden gleam in his eyes.

"Okay," Gaara accepted, pinching her pinky toe. Sakura squealed.

"Tickilish?" Gaara teased.

Sakura gave him big puppy dog eyes and pouted lips, "No."

Gaara smirked and tackled her.

"Gaara!" Sakura shrieked, as he mercilessly tickled her sides.

"Stop it," Sakura laughed, rolling over on her back, squealing when he started ticking her sides again.

She squirmed out from under him, and tackled him to the ground. She kissed his mouth softly, and then more firmly. She kissed his throat, earning an almost purr from deep inside his throat. Sakura smirked and pushed herself up from his chest. Gaara looked at her confused, until she got up and started to walk up the stairs.

'_Wait…what's she doing?' _Gaara asked himself.

'**Pup, she's leaving,' **Shukaku answered.

'_Wait…what???'_

'**She's getting you back at tickling her'**

Gaara swore under his breath, and ran up the stairs behind her. Sakura heard him and so she pumped chakara into her feet, starting a little race.

Obviously, Gaara won. He tackled her around the waist, earning a squeak from her as he flipped her over and hurriedly pressed his lips to her neck.

"Wait, so I'm not allowed to get it on in the family room, but you are in the hallway?" an outraged puppeteer yelled, making Sakura and Gaara break up their little make out session and stare at Kankuro blankly. Gaara sighed and lent Sakura a hand to get up. Her eyebrow twitched but she smiled so creepily that Orochimaru would have crawled up under a rock.

"Snip," Sakura said innocently, doing the same gesture with her hand, only lower.

"Eek!" Kankuro screamed like a girl and dashed back into his room, and you could hear the sounds of locks clicking into place.

"We should go," Sakura said, leading Gaara downstairs again. She sat next to him on the couch (Gaara was relieved) and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Sakura said dreamily against his shoulder.

"Yes, it is your 18th birthday," Gaara repeated with pride. Sakura squealed and threw her arms around Gaara.

"You remember!" she exclaimed, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Mm. Now go to sleep," Gaara replied, pulling a blanket over their bodies.

"Night," Sakura drawled, falling asleep on his shoulder.

She woke the next morning with a sudden excitement.

"Morning," the love of her life said from the kitchen.

"Morning Gaara! Did you make breakfast?" Sakura asked doubtfully.

"Yes…" Gaara's eye twitched.

Sakura laughed awkwardly, staring at the meal placed in her lap.

'_Is that an egg…or a fruit?'_

'**Wait…are those pancakes?'**

'_No I think that's the bacon.'_

'**How can you tell??? It's all mushed up and black. He probably inherits the same cooking genes Temari got.'**

Sakura poked something black, and slowly lifted it up to her mouth.

"Mm…delicious," Sakura choked.

Gaara's eye twitched. He grabbed the plate from her and muttered under his breath, "Let's get breakfast."

Sakura skipped merrily next to Gaara. The two had gone out to a café, where they met up with some of her friends from the hospital who gave her presents.

Next Gaara took her to the carnival that was in town. It usually wasn't his thing, but Sakura loved the carnival. They stayed there for about two hours before going back home.

Sakura cooked them dinner, and Gaara took out his gift to her.

"Here," said boy thrust a box towards her.

"Oh…thank you Gaara!" Sakura said breathlessly, fingering the white rectangular box wrapped with a pink bow.

She lifted up the top and he got her…

Socks.

Knee length, plain, white socks.

**SOCKS!**

Sakura's hand clenched around the lid of the box…so hard that it started to cripple under her unusually strong grasp.

'_It's okay…this is better than the time Naruto got you ramen for your birthday…and then ate it…' _Sakura tried to reassure herself.

'**NO IT'S NOT SHANNARO! KICK HIS ASS! KICK IT TWICE AS HARD FOR ME!'**

'_You are me! And I will not kick his ass! He's just…socially awkward…' _

While Sakura fought with her Inner, she was oblivious to the smirk on Gaara's face.

"Sakura."

Sakura's head snapped up and she glanced around curiously for a second.

"Yeah?" she said in a defeated sigh.

"Look inside the socks."

Sakura jumped and eyed him like he was crazy for a second. She shrugged and took out the left sock, reaching inside. She felt something cold brush her fingers. She frowned and grabbed the foreign object.

She took it out…and almost dropped it.

"Gaara…are you…" Sakura was left without words.

Inside the sock was a silver ring, but instead of the traditional diamond, in its place was an emerald that matched her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Gaara asked softly.

"Yes!" Sakura squealed, tackling him to the ground.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Promise me you'll wear those socks tonight."


End file.
